Distance
by Akane Theresia Angelos
Summary: Jarak yang terpaut, bukan tak mungkin merubah hati manusia. Egois jika berfikir sebuah kecupan ringan mampu membuatku mempertahankanmu selamanya dengan semua keterbatasan ini, Akari. Takaki dan semua pemikirannya tentang Akari. DLDR. No Flame!


Byōsoku Go Senchimētoru © Makoto Shinkai

Distance © Akane Theresia

Rated : T

Romance

Takaki-Akari

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

_'5 sentimeter setiap detik.'_

_'Eh? Apa?'_

_'Kecepatan setiap kelopak sakura terjatuh. Lima sentimeter setiap detiknya.'_

_'Tampaknya kau tahu banyak eh, Akari?'_

_'Bukankah ini menyerupai salju?'_

_'Begitukah?'_

_'Hey Takaki-kun, bukankah akan menyenangkan jika kita bisa melihat sakura berjatuhan lagi tahun depan?'_

-o-o-

Kata-kata itu selalu berputar dibenakku. Mengingat bagaimana kita berjalan dengan kelopak sakura yang mulai berjatuhan. Akankah bisa kita melihat sakura seperti ini lagi, Akari?

Lama tak bertukar kabar, sampai akhirnya sepucuk surat datang darimu, Akari.

Kau berkata bagaimana panasnya musim panas di tempatmu, katamu masih lebih sejuk dibandingkan dengan Tokyo. Tapi tetap saja, kau lebih menyukai suasana musim panas di Tokyo. Tentang bagaimana aspal yang terlihat seperti hampir meleleh, gedung-gedung tinggi yang berkilauan di kejauhan, dan pendingin ruangan yang dipasang dengan suhu rendah di department store.

Terakhir bertemu denganmu saat kelulusan sekolah dasar, bukan? Setengah tahun berlalu. Kau bertanya apakah aku masih mengingatmu, Akari. Jawabannya sudah pasti iya.

Kau senang saat akhirnya aku membalas suratmu. Hampir tiba musim gugur, dan kau berkata bahwa dedaunan musim gugur begitu indah di tempatmu berada. Tentang bagaimana kau memotong rambutmu, kau berkata bahwa mungkin aku takkan mengenalimu ketika kita bertemu nanti. Bukankah itu wajar, bahwa setiap orang walaupun sedikit pasti akan berubah seiring waktu yang berlalu.

Musim dingin. Salju yang mulai turun tanpa henti di tempatmu, sedang disini- Tokyo, belum. Aku berfikir bagaimana aku bisa ke Tochigi. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari sini.

Pada akhirnya, aku akan pindah. Nagoshima, kira-kira semester tiga nanti aku akan pindah ke sana. Kali ini sepertinya jarak diantara kita akan bertambah jauh. Suatu saat nanti, akankah ada masa dimana takkan ada jarak diantara kita? Tanpa harus menggunakan kereta api hanya untuk bertemu satu sama lain.

Janji untuk bertemu pada 4 Maret, kau ingat rupanya. Bukan hanya kau yang merasa gelisah, aku juga merasakan dimana jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

-o-o-

_'Ada sebuah pohon sakura besar tidak jauh dari rumahku. Saat musim semi tiba, kurasa itu adalah salah satu tempat dimana sakura akan jatuh dengan kecepatan lima senti detiap detiknya. Kurasa akan menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hingga musim semi tiba, Takaki-kun.'_

-o-o-

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi stasiun tempatmu berada. Kau senang, Akari? Mungkin pada akhirnya kita bisa bertemu. Pukul 7 malam kau akan berada disana bukan, Akari?

Hari dimana kita telah berjanji untuk bertemu, salju mulai turun. Karena adanya badai salju, kereta yang kutumpangi sempat terhenti. Tak bergerak entah untuk berapa lama, dan ketika kulihat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, aku sempat berharap kau tidak lagi menungguku dan pulang ke rumah.

11.15 malam dan akhirnya aku sampai di stasiun tempatmu berada. Memasuki ruang tunggu, aku mengarahkan pandanganku kebawah. Tak mampu berharap banyak, mengingat beberapa jam telah berlalu dari waktu yang kita janjikan. Tersentak saat aku meluruskan pandanganku. Kau ada disana. Duduk didepan pemanas hingga tertidur, sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan memanggil namamu.

"Akari,"

Kau terbangun, lalu menggenggam erat kedua ujung mantel yang kukenakan. Menangis sesenggukan, apakah itu air mata sedih atau senang, Akari? Memberiku secangkir teh hijau hangat, dan membuka bekal yang kau bawa. Katamu ingin menikmati momen ini. Makan bersama.

Berjalan keluar dari stasiun, sampai pada satu pohon sakura besar yang kau ceritakan dalam suratmu tempo hari. Pohon sakura tanpa satu helai sakura ada didahannya. Hanya salju yang turun diantara dahan-dahannya.

"Hey, bukankah ini mirip dengan salju?" Kau berbisik, dengan membuka telapak tanganmu, membiarkan butiran salju nenyentuh telapak tanganmu.

"Tentu," Aku membalas dengan senyum tipis terukir dibibirku.

Saling tersenyum, sampai akhirnya perlahan mendekat, mencoba menghapus jarak. Inchi demi inchi hilang sampai akhirnya hanya ada pagutan diantara dua bibir yang memutih karena dinginnya udara.

Saat itu aku hanya berfikir, kehangatan yang kau berikan padaku, semangatmu, bagaimana aku harus menerimanya? Kemana aku harus membawanya eh, Akari? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Bahwa fakta dimana kita tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini adalah satu yang aku pahami dengan pasti. Kehidupan luas membentang dihadapan kita. Waktu yang mau tak mau semakin merenggangkan kita.

Tapi kegelisahan yang kurasakan ini, seakan telah lumer bersamaan dengan hilangnya jarak diantara kita dan pada akhirnya yang kuingat hanyalah lembut bibirmu bersentuhan dengan bibirku.

Malam itu aku dan dirimu, menghabiskan waktu di sebuah lumbung padi di dekat lapangan. Berbagi selimut tua yang kita temukan, saling bercerita, menangis, dan sampai akhirnya tertidur. Akari, bolehkah aku berharap waktu terhenti saat ini? Karena jika esok datang, aku takkan melihatmu lagi. Jika esok datang, tidak akan bisa aku melihat senyummu lagi, tidak akan bisa merasakan hangat teh hijau yang kau beri untukku.

Pada akhirnya kita harus berpisah, pagi menjelang dan aku harus kembali berlari mengejar kereta. Tepat saat pintu kereta tertutup, kita berjanji untuk tetap saling mengirim surat dan bertukar cerita via telpon. Saat itupun aku berharap memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk melindungimu, dan setelah kereta berjalan, tak sedikitpun aku beranjak dari pintu, dan hanya mampu melihat pemandangan diluar melalui jendela kaca.

-0-0-

Setelah saat dimana kita berjumpa, aku kembali pada rutinitasku di tempat yang baru. Kali ini tidak lagi surat, tapi kita saling berkirim email. Bukankah menyenangkan? Tapi entah sejak kapan, pesan-pesan yang kutulis tidak bisa kukirimkan dan akhirnya hanya mengisi draft saja

Hari demi hari berganti, tahun demi tahun berlalu. Apakah semua masih sama? Aku masih disini, masih mengingat semua masa lalu itu. Hari dimana kita berpisah dulu, musim gugur. Saat ini pun musim gugur. Tempat yang sama dengan tempat pertama kali kau mengatakan tentang kecepatan setiap kelopak sakura yang terjatuh. Musim yang sama. Sakura yang berguguran dan terbawa angin. Menyebar ke segala penjuru. Memenuhi sisi-sisi jalan dengan warna merah muda yang terlihat begitu lembut.

Berjalan entah kemana langkah kaki ini akan membawa. Melewati sebuah perlintasan kereta api, ketika berpapasan dengan seorang wanita. Seperti mengenalnya, aku membalik badanku. Akan melihatnya sebelum laju kereta menutup pandangan. Hanya perasaanku, ataukah itu memang engkau yang berpapasan denganku, Akari?

Semua email yang tak pernah terkirim. Seandainya mereka terkirim, akankah semua sama? Ratusan bahkan ribuan email yang saling terkirim, apakah berarti? Bukankah hati kita takkan mendekat? Meski hanya sesenti lebih dekat.

Dalam beberapa tahun belakangan, aku telah melangkah maju tanpa sedikitpun penyesalah yang aku rasakan. Setidaknya itulah yang aku pikirkan. Ketika pada akhirnya aku sadar, hatiku telah mengeras. Kehilangan semangat masa muda yang sejujurnya begitu berharga. Juga aku telah kehilangan segala hal yang begitu indah. Aku tahu aku telah sampai pada batasnya, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku.

Angin dingin mulai berhembus, dan salju pertama akhirnya menyentuh permukaan tanah. Kadang aku bermimpi, tentang bagaimana aku dan dirimu dulu. Saat masih kanak-kanak, berjalan di jalanan yang dipenuhi salju, cahaya lampu yang berkilau dikejauhan, meski melalui jalan bersalju namun tak ada jejak yang kita tinggalkan.

Apakah suatu hari nanti kita bisa melihat sakura berguguran lagi, Akari? Kita berdua, tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan diantara kita.

-o-o-

Waktu berjalan, dengan jarak yang cukup jauh meski masih mampu untuk dijangaku, bukan tidak mungkin mampu merubah hati manusia. Setiap detiknya, perasaan kasih yang tak tersampaikan akan menguar, seiring dengan fakta yang ada dihadapan.

Lima sentimeter per detik, cukup lambat jarak yang mampu ditempuh oleh kelopak sakura yang berguguran, bukan? Namun, ketika angin mulai menyentuh kelopak sakura itu, membawanya menjauh dari pohon tempatnya berada, bukan tidak mungkin setiap kelopak sakura dari satu cabang yang sama akan berakhir di tempat yang berbeda.

Aku tahu, sebuah kecupan takkan mampu membuatku mempertahankanmu untukku selamanya. Tidak dengan jarak diantara kita. Tidak dengan waktu yang berlalu. Tidak dengan komunikasi yang terputus.

Hey Akari, akankah semua tetap sama jika saat itu salah satu dari kita tidak harus pindah ke kota yang lebih jauh? Akankah semua akan sama, jika hari itu bibir kita tidak saling bersentuhan? Atau apakah semua akan sama, jika email itu terkirimkan? Akankah semua akan sama?

Entahlah, kukira hidup memiliki jalannya sendiri. Seiring dengan jalannya waktu, hidup menyesuaikan. Orang-orang pergi dan berdatangan. Memasuki kehidupanku. Setiap hal yang terjadi mampu mengubah sudut kehidupan. Entah apakah semua tetap berjalan sebagaimana yang terjadi saat ini, ataukah sebaliknya.

-OWARI-

Saya sangat menghargai anda yang telah membaca cerita saya, dan juga akan sangat membantu apabila anda memberikan kritik, saran, atau pandangan mengenai cerita ini, agar selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih banyak :D


End file.
